peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-15 ;Comments *The British Library Sound & Moving Image Catalogue mistakenly labels this show as 18th December 1987. There was no Peel show on that date. *Peel is suffering from flu in this programme and is disappointed that he can't come to the BBC Radio One Christmas Party. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Sewer Zombies' Conquer The Galaxy LP. *Peel plays a track from Jim Boyd & His Men Of The West, which names a town called Waxahachie, a place where he tried to sell insurance, while he was living in America. Sessions *Gore #1. Recorded: 1987-10-27. Broadcast: 04 November 1987 Tracklisting *Schoolly D: Housing The Joint (12") Jive * Bill Haley And His Comets: Rock This Joint Tonight * Smiths: William, It Was Really Nothing (CD Single - Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me) Rough Trade * Negativland: Announcement (LP - Escape From Noise) SST @''' * Great Leap Forward: A Peck On The Cheek À La Politiqué (12") Ron Johnson * Admiral Tibet: New Tactics (7") Redman International * Sewer Zombies: Death Race 2000 (LP - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive * Fall: Fit And Working Again (LP - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister * Omega Defcon II: Heavy Metal (12" - Deathnation) Alpha Omega * Unseen Terror: Divisions (LP - Human Error) Earache *Jim Boyd & His Men Of The West: Waxahachie Boogie Woogie Dishwasher Boy (v/a LP - More Ballroom Kings) Detour *Gore: Axe Of Revenge (session) *Gore: Loaded (session) *Gore: Mean Man's Dream (session) *Gore: Chainsaw (session) :(JP: 'And the number 25 record in this week Radio One chart from New Order') *New Order: Touched By The Hand Of God (7") Factory *Conway Twitty: The Story Of My Love *Sewer Zombies: Haitian Vacation (LP - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive *Rev. Jesse Jackson: Speech (v/a 2xLP - Aretha Franklin - One Lord, One Faith, One Baptism) Arista *Groove Farm: What Better Way To Be? (12" - Going Bananas With...) Subway Organization '''# *Pailhead: I Will Refuse (12") Wax Trax #''' *Public Enemy: Bring The Noise (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam '''# *Buzzcocks: Love You More (v/a LP - Seeds IV: Punk) Cherry Red :(JP: 'Let's not forget the season of the year it is') *Carlene Davis & Trinity: Santa Clause (Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto) (v/a LP - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions @''' *Rosehips: Loophole (12" - I Shouldn't Have To Say) Subway Organization :(JP: 'Here's a sound of a cat having a fight with a pneumatic drill. It's the second and last number from Gore') *Gore: The Arena (session) :(JP: 'And here's a couple of Andy's mates) Referring to Andy Kershaw *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh: Mammadu Sanyang (LP - Simbomba) Rogue *Precious Wax Drippings: Prayers (12" - Ain't We A Wishin' Bunch) Landmind *Salt 'N' Pepa: Push It The track reached number 41 in the UK singles chart and it re-entered the chart after they performed at the Nelson Mandela concert during the summer of 1988, where it eventually reached number 2. (Remix) (v/a LP - Hurby's Machine - The House That Rap Built) Sound Check * Salt And Pepper: Roll' Em Girls (v/a LP - Silly Songs 1922 To 1934) BBC Tracks marked '''# in File 2 Tracks marked @''' in '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B6091XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1987-1x-xx Peel Late 1987.mp3 *3) 1987-12-xx Peel Show LE001 ;Length *1) 1:57:45 *2) 0:41:13 (from 0:32:45) *3) 0:28:13 (from 0:22:58) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from SB619, SB620 and SB621 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Created from LE001 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B6091/1) *2) Mediafire *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes